


Oleo's Request

by Baph



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph
Summary: Yuuri hugging Makkachin in the rink.





	Oleo's Request

**Author's Note:**

  * For [postingpebbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/postingpebbles/gifts).



> Requested by Oleo.

**Author's Note:**

> [18.07.06]
> 
> This drawing on [Tumbo](http://anonbaph.tumblr.com/post/175625069674/).


End file.
